The present invention relates to a container cap mounted at an opening of a packaging container for sealing the packaging container. In particular, the present invention relates to a cap with a safety device against cheating behavior.
A cap is generally used for sealing a mouth portion of a packaging container. The mouth portion of a packaging container commonly available in the market has a tubular shape. The cap is generally mounted rotatably and removably at the tubular mouth portion. For years, notorious cheating behavior in association with a capped packaging container such as replacement of its contents after opening the cap without leaving any traces of the cap being opened has become a social problem. Consequently, a container cap having an anti-theft ring is invented, in which, the container cap comprises a cap body and an anti-theft ring connected to the edge of the cap; the cap body has a cylindrical shape closing at one end and having an opening at another end; the cap body is mounted at a tubular mouth portion of a packaging container; the cap body and the tubular mouth portion are connected and tightened together via screw threads; the anti-theft ring comprises multiple sections of ring parts; tearable seams are used for connecting adjacent ring parts; the tearable seams will be torn upon slight rotation of the cap in order to simply and directly reflect whether the cap has ever been opened or not; inner wall of the anti-theft ring is provided with at least two claws, and there are connecting pieces provided circumferentially between the cap body and the anti-theft ring to ensure that the anti-theft ring will be displaced and deformed but will not be completely separated from the cap body after the cap is opened.
In prior arts such as CN102627165B, a cap and a tubular mouth piece are disclosed; the tubular mouth piece is positioned on the packaging container; the cap seals a mouth portion of the tubular mouth piece; outer periphery of the mouth portion of the tubular mouth piece is provided with multiple ratchet teeth; multiple pawls engaging correspondingly to the multiple ratchet teeth are provided at an inner side of the anti-theft ring of the cap; when the cap starts to be rotated, the ratchet teeth and the pawls engage; when the cap continues to be rotated, the anti-theft ring will be torn irreversibly under the antagonizing effect between the ratchet teeth and the pawls; accordingly, it can be determined whether the cap has ever been opened. However, this kind of cap against cheating behavior still has some disadvantages. Packaging containers especially beverage containers loved by kids will become the kids' play things. However, the cap with a safety device now available in the market usually has sharp protrusions due to tearing and damaging of the anti-theft ring. The sharp protrusions are particularly dangerous to the kids when the kids play with the packaging containers. It is particularly dangerous also because the kids are the major target consumers of those products.
Besides, the caps of some beverage containers now available in the market are relatively small and these caps can be easily swallowed by small kids causing suffocation if the caps are trapped at the throat. If the caps are not taken out immediately, the kids' lives may be put at risk. To solve this problem and to prevent accidental swallowing of the caps, larger caps are designed according to the sizes of the kids' opened mouths so that the kids cannot swallow the caps. Although this method can prevent most of the kids from accidentally swallowing the caps, exceptional situations cannot be ruled out, for example, if the kids have larger mouths or in situations where the kids are older.